


Autumn Confessions

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, Changing Leaves, Confessions of love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

After six months together, Spencer and Y/N decided to take a weekend away together. It was the turn of the season and she’d told him on more than one occasion that the change from summer to fall was one of her favorite times. All of the crisp warm colors - reds, oranges, yellows and browns - emerging from the lush green leaves of summer was what she looked forward to each year.

One weekend, when they had gone shopping together, she picked out a sweatshirt for the fall, so excited about being able to wrap up in a sweatshirt and yoga pants. Sitting under a tree with a hot cup of coffee and a book was all she wanted to do. Now that that time of year was here, Spencer wanted to take her away, so he found a resort not far away that had rooms for rent amongst a field of transforming trees.

As they pulled up to the resort, he watched the light play across her eyes. “This is amazing, Spencer,” she said, running out of her side of the car and into his arms. “It’s so beautiful around here.”

He agreed wholeheartedly - but he wasn’t looking at the trees. He was too fixated on her. The slightly cool air brought a beautiful blush to her cheeks; her smile was radiant; the colors of the leaves were dancing in her eyes. She was so stunningly beautiful and he couldn’t believe how in love with her he was. He hadn’t said it yet though - that was another reason he wanted to take her here - he figured it’d be a great place to tell her how much she meant to him. After all of the crap that had gone on in his life, all of the loss he’d experienced, he was unbelievably lucky to have found her.

“Ready to put our suitcases away?” he asked, grabbing the handle of the small roller he’d brought. “I figured we could check in, put our bags inside and then go for a walk out in the trees.”

Y/N clapped her hands together excitedly. “Yes, please!” she exclaimed. 

Just 15 minutes later, they had checked in and put their bags in their room, returning outside to the waves of reds, oranges and yellows that were ever-so-steadily falling to the ground. “Thank you, Spence,” Y/N whispered as they walked underneath a canopy of branches.

“For what?”

She leaned into his shoulder. “Taking me out here. It’s beautiful - and I really needed a few days away.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, spinning her around and back into him. “I wanted to do something nice for the woman I love.” A smile spread across his face as her eyes lit up. 

“You love me?” she asked surprised. “I love you too.” She leaned into him, gently biting at his bottom lip as she moved deeper into the kiss. When she pulled away, he saw something he hadn’t expected. She was crying.

He wiped the tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. “You okay? You never cry,” he said.

Before speaking, she took a deep breath, needing to compose herself prior to explaining what those words really meant to her. “It’s just…after my last relationship, I didn’t plan on getting into another one. Ever. He did such a number on me and I didn’t wanna put my heart on the line, so I distanced myself from people and didn’t allow myself much emotion. In most areas of my life, it does me well. At work, I’m able to focus, instead of allowing emotion to take over. When it comes to my family, my practical attitude lets me realize that my family is what it is and I can’t change that, but when it comes to falling in love with someone…you can’t do that without emotion…and falling in love with you,” she cracked, another tear making its way down to the ground below, “has allowed me to be emotional again. I never thought I’d say those words again and mean them so wholeheartedly.”

Spencer’s eyes started to tear as well as he pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he spoke. “With all that I’ve been through and everyone that I’ve lost, I never thought I would be able to fall in love again, but you brought that out in me,” he mumbled against her neck. “Everyone assumes that having my brain means that I’d be the pragmatic one in this relationship, but as much as I’d like to be, I’m very much emotional. You balance me.”

“You balance me, too,” she replied, turning her back into him. “That’s why we’re so good for each other.” For more than a few moments, they stood there, amongst the sea of colors, vacillating back in forth in tune with each other. “I love you, Spencer Reid,” she said again, craning her head back to kiss him again, the tears still pooling at the corners of her eyes.

“I love too, Y/N,” he whispered, pulling the blanket out from the bag he’d brought with him. “Want to sit underneath the trees for a while? I’d like to take a couple of pictures. When we have kids and they get older I wanna show them the place where I first told you I loved you.”


End file.
